Top-of-rack switches and special function hardware provide network functions including packet switching, security, deep packet inspection, and other functions. Recently, there has been a trend to provide virtual switches and network functions executing on high-volume computer architectures. Ongoing efforts are directed to improving coordination between switches to take advantage of speed benefits in hardware switches and flexibility and power of virtual switches.